Caught You Cheating
by AznNerhd
Summary: Sasuke and Hinata broke up a year ago but still loves her. Naruto is found cheating behind Hinatas back but Hinata doesn't confront him .  Naruto is going to ask Hinata for her hand in marrige. But Sasuke is not liking this at all he loves Hinata.ONESHOT!


**Hinata-23**

**Sasuke-23**

**Naruto-23**

**Sumarry-Naruto is found cheating behind Hinatas back but Hinata doesn't confront him yet. Naruto is going to ask Hinata for her hand in marrige. But Sasuke is not liking this at all he loves Hinata unconditionaly and will do anthing to get her back.**

There was a party at the Hyuuga Residence Sakura,Naruto,Hinata,Neji,Sasuke,Ino,Gaara,Sai,Temari,Kankuro,Rocklee,Tenten,Hanabi,Shikamaru,Chouji,Kunerai,Asuma,Gai,Kakashi,Tsunade,Shizune,and Jiraya came. Sasuke was found sitting at the corner of the room sulking. He loved Hinata but, she didn't know that. Naruto was his bestfriend and told him everything. But today was different today he told Sasuke that he was going to ask Hinata for her hand in marigge. Sasuke was speechless he wasn't sure to be happy for him or feel he had come up with a plan.

**Hinata's POV**

Naruto and I have been together for a year now and I have a feeling that today he is going to propose to me!I love him he is my pride and joy. ''Hinata I have to go to the bathroom''Naruto wined

''OK''she replied

Naruto rushed to the restroom I had never seen that side of him rushing to the bathroom like that . I decided to follow him knowing he was up to something. I slighty opened the door to reveal Sakura and Naruto kissing! I gasped. I broke down crying softly so no one heard me. Once I stopped crying I headed back out Naruto was there waiting for me.

''Anything wrong"He asked I shook my head I loved him too much to confront him in front of everyone.

Thats when he got down on one knee everybody gasped and he said proudly''Hinata Hyuuga, Will you marry me!''

I was shocked he would ask me this early into the party

"I-''

''WAIT!'' I heard someone shout I looked where it was coming from

It was Sasuke!

I looked at him confused

**Sasuke's POV**

"Hinata before you answer his question I want you to listen to a song I wrote" I said

She nodded

**Wedding Dress- & Tommy C.**

_**(Verse 1)  
Never shoulda let you go,  
Never found myself at home,  
Ever since that day that you walked,  
Right out the door,**_

_**You were like my beating heart,  
That I, I can't control,  
Even though we've grown apart,  
My brain cant seem to let you go,**_

_**Thinking back to the old times,  
When you kept me up late at night,  
We use to mess around,  
Laugh and play, fuss and fight,**_

_**(Prehook)  
I guess its too late, I'm dancing this dance alone,  
This chapters done, the story goes on,**_

_**(Hook)  
Baby,  
Can't believe that you are not with me,  
Cuz you should be my lady,  
All I want is to set your heart free,**_

_**But if you believe that you belong with him,  
Promise me, you wont let anyone hurt you,  
Remember, I will always be here for you,  
Even if it kills me to see you,**_

_**In that wedding dress,  
Oh see you in that wedding dress,  
See you in that wedding dress,  
Oh see you in that wedding dress.**_

_**(Verse 2)  
Snappin out this misery,  
Depression this aint me,  
But I always turn around  
180 degrees,**_

_**You got control of me,  
And I, I cant explain,  
Somebody call **__**911 Emergency**__**,  
Before I go insane,**_

_**Since you've moved on,  
You took a piece of me give it back,  
So much pain in my chest,  
Blacking out, heart attack,**_

_**(Prehook)  
I guess its too late, I'm dancing this dance alone,  
It's too late.**_

_**(Hook)**_

_**Can't believe that you are not with me,  
Cuz you should be my lady,  
All I want is to set your heart free,**_

_**But if you believe that you belong with him,  
Promise me, you wont let anyone hurt you,  
Remember, I will always be here for you,  
Even if it kills me to see you,**_

_**In that wedding dress,  
Oh see you in that wedding dress,  
See you in that wedding dress,  
Oh see you in that wedding dress**_

_**It's the J.R.E.Y.E.Z**_

_**And I see you with your man and it's hard to understand  
if we belong, if I did you wrong, where we even began  
we would always fuss and fight and it seems nothing was right  
but I loved you girl and you were my world but you'd never trust this guy  
'cause the things I do when I'm on the stage, they say I'm a superstar  
you couldn't understand all the female fans and then we grew apart  
and I just don't get when you're acting like some other person  
but I try my best to hold on at the times when it ain't working  
and everytime that you say it's over it breaks my heart and I don't know why  
'cause you've done it a lot of times in the past but I get back up and try  
you said we could work it out, how could you hurt me now  
and you moved on to the next, I'm left with an imperfect smile**_

_**(Hook)**_

_**Can't believe that you are not with me,  
Cuz you should be my lady,  
All I want is to set your heart free,**_

_**But if you believe that you belong with him,  
Promise me, you wont let anyone hurt you,  
Remember, I will always be here for you,  
Even if it kills me to see you,**_

_**In that wedding dress,  
Oh see you in that wedding dress,  
See you in that wedding dress,  
Oh see you in that wedding dress**_

Hinata was speechless she didn't know what to do should she marry the peson that cheated on her or Sasuke who just wrote her a song.

''So Hinata Will you marry me"Naruto repeated

''I-I will"Naruto had a grin on his face

"NOT I will not marry you Naruto" She said loudly!

"Bu-But why!"

''I saw you and Sakura kissing in the bathroom''

All eyes where now glaring at Naruto and Sakura.

There eyes were wide!

Hinata moved over to where Sasuke was and crushed her lips on his then said"Thank you"

"For what?"

"For looking out for me"

They went back to kissing!


End file.
